


shh

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [9]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy drunk!geoff, not really smut but a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: "you better think with your mouth/before you shout 'til you bleed"
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 5





	shh

Awsten pushed himself in to kiss Geoff, shushing him with a chuckle as he laughed and clung on to him. 

"What's so funny?" Awsten whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine and Geoff tangled his fingers into his hair

"I'm thinking about the first time you kissed me," He giggled, finally getting his mouth on Awsten's again

Awsten pulled back again to ask, "Why is that funny?" He was grinning now, amused by Geoff's ramblings. He pressed his grinning mouth to Geoff's nose, cheek and jaw, making him gasp

"Remember how you thought I would hate you?" Awsten nodded. "You had no idea how much I'd be trying to tear your clothes off right now." 

Awsten kissed him without responding, taking his face in his hands to finally hold him still. 

"You're so drunk," Awsten said when he pulled away, leaving Geoff's whole body wanting more.

"You...have got to get me naked," Geoff said after a few moments. "Like right now"

He tugged Awsten's belt open, popping his fly and grabbing him back in to kiss him. Geoff wasn't laughing anymore, the overwhelming want intensifying.

"I can do that," he agreed. Awsten pulled Geoff's shirt over his head and took his face in his hands again, walking him back away from the wall and towards the bed. Awsten was smiling now, and Geoff giggled back at him.

"What?"

"You went from laughing to super turned on in like ten seconds,"

Awsten pulled his own shirt off, spinning them around and pulling Geoff towards the bed by both hands.

"Don't you like me turned on?" Geoff pouted and Awsten smiled again

"Don't worry, baby. I love it"

Geoff fell back, letting Awsten pin him down, absorbed with touching every inch of his exposed skin while he focused on getting his jeans off. Awsten started laughing again when he realized what he was doing, and then he kissed Geoff long and hard, thumb stroking fondly at his jaw.

"I love you so much," he muttered, hands bracing his face. The drunk electricity in the room melted into the intense affection, especially from Awsten who was ultimately struggling to keep Geoff still

"However much you think you love me right now, I swear, I love you more."

Awsten laughed. "How do you figure that out?"

"I can feel it, Aws. It's like everything's about you, you're like pumping through my veins and always on my mind and." he slurred "You're amazing"

"I think you're just horny, my love," Awsten whispered amused, kissing down his neck.

"Maybe" Geoff giggled "But I still love you"

**Author's Note:**

> i update more on my wattpad @sunflowerawsten x


End file.
